Maghreb et compagnie!
by trafalgarlyra
Summary: Venez voir les arabophones Avec Maroc et sa générosité, Algérie et son sang froid effrayant, Tunisie et sa douceur, Syrie et son humour douteux, Irak et sa passion pour les armes, Arabie Saoudite et sa sagesse et bien sûr les autres nations!
1. Les sunnites et les chiites

Hello~

J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de faire un recueil d'Os spécialement pour vous x)

Si vous voulez voir un couple en particulier demandez par Review ou pas Mp (j'vous laisse le choix! xD)

Si vous voulez que je fasse apparaître un OC demandez le moi aussi! 8D

Par contre les Islamophobes vous pouvez passer votre chemin tout de suite!

Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Par contre les Oc m'appartiennent ;)

 **Titre: Les chiites et les sunnites**

 **Raiting: K+**

 **Pairing: Aucun**

 **Contrainte: /**

 **Personnages: Allemagne (Ludwig Beilschmidt) / France (Francis Bonnefoy) / Syrie (Taysir Atassi) / Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud) / Arabie Saoudite (Zoubir Al-Rashid) /**

 **mention de: Irak (Chayan Abass) / Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud) / Turquie (Sadiq Adnan)**

Aujourd'hui était un jour très important pour l'islam.

Nous sommes le dixième jour de la nouvelle année dans le calendrier musulman.

Ce jour là les musulmans et les juifs jeûnait en hommage aux nombreux événement arrivé ce jour là.

Et c'est donc en ce jour important que les pays musulmans firent tranquillement le jeûne.

Allemagne aimait beaucoup les jours de jeûne car les musulmans n'avaient pas le droit de s'énerver ce jour-là.

Et donc Syrie ne viendrait pas l'embêté lui et les autres.

Mais ce que Ludwig ne savait pas, c'était que Syrie et Irak n'étaient pas des sunnites comme les Maghrebin ou Arabie Saoudite.

Non, eux c'étaient des chiites.

Et les chiites n'avaient pas la même façon de réfléchir que les sunnites...

Buvant un verre de vin, Francis se prélassait sur son canapé, téléphone à l'oreille.

«-Tu n'as pas trop faim?...Oui ce soir je viens te rendre visite!...Non bien sûr, je ne ramènerai pas d'alcool...Comment ça tu ne me crois pas? Tu me vexe là Amazigh!...Et Syrie il va bien?...Il n'est pas chez lui? Il est peut-être chez Turquie ou Arabie Saoudite...Et Tunisie elle est en forme? Impeccable! Bon je dois te laissez il y a de l'agitation dans la rue je dois allez voir...Au revoir mon p'tit chat!»

Il posa le téléphone sur la table basse devant lui et alla à sa fenêtre.

Il faillit s'étrangler quand il reconnut Taysir, alias Syrie, entrain de fouetté un pauvre homme dans la rue. La nation française reprit immédiatement le téléphone et appela Zoubir, qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

«-Hm...Allô?

-Zoubir! Qu'est ce que Syrie fiche dans mon pays?!

-Oh? Attend une seconde...»

Le blond entendit la nation se mettre à parler en arabe avec quelqu'un, puis soupirer.

«-Turquie arrive botter les fesses de cet idiot...

-Tu m'explique alors?

-Nâ-am, déjà tu sais que les chiites sont comme les sunnites à quelques détails près?

-Idriss m'en a parlé oui...

-Et bien le 10 Mouharram est un jour où on se souvient des grands événements arrivé à cette époque...

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-...Il y a eu un événement où le petit-fils du Prophète est mort torturé et décapité...

-Le rapport?

-Les chiites se mutilent en pleines rues pour ce souvenir des souffrances du p'tit...»

Le français devenait blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, tandis que les cris continuèrent de résonner.

Vivement que le turc arrive rapidement...

* * *

Quelques explications:

-Mouharram est le tout premier mois du calendrier musulman, et on a le choix de faire le jeûne soit le 9 et le 10, soit le 10 et le 11.

-Le 10 est un jour important parce qu'il y a eu des événements très important, certains disent que c'est ce jour là qu'Adam et Eve ont été viré du paradis, mais ce n'est pas confirmé.

-Les juifs ont été les premiers à faire le jeûne car c'est aussi ce jour-là que Moïse a sauvé les Hébreux en Egypte.

-Les chiites se mutilent vraiment, y a même des vidéos sur internet si vous voulez voir comment ça se passe. Bien sûr normalement en France ça ne se fait pas, mais dans les pays comme la Syrie, l'Irak ou même l'Iran les gens le font...oui c'est horrible je sais...

-Pour ce qui est de la différence entre les chiites et les sunnites, les chiites sont apparut après la mort du Prophète Mohammed, ils détestent sa femme (Aïcha) et ses compagnons. Aïcha et les compagnons du Prophète avaient écrit des pas mal de Hadiths, que bien sûr les chiites n'ont pas accepté de lire.

Par contre il adore Ali le cousin du Prophète, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi x)

Et voilà un petit cours sur l'Islam :')

Ce sera rare que je fasse des chapitres sur des fêtes de l'Islam, mais je voulais à tout prix vous parler de ça parce que ça m'a beaucoup choqué cette histoire x)

A la prochaine ;)


	2. Sadisme? Mais noooon!

Titre: Quand Marrakech fait des siennes.

Raiting: K+

Pairing: Aucun

Contrainte: /

Personnages: Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud) / Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud)

Mention de: Marrakech (Mustafa Bensaoud) / Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland)

Algérie aimait énormément ses montagnes, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il y habitait.

Le Maghrebin se trouvait dans une maison d'apparence simple (il n'avait pas envie de faire dans le spectaculaire), il était assit sur un fauteuil, lisant un recueil de poème arabe.

Quand son téléphone sonna.

Calmement, il porta l'appareil dans son oreille, sachant déjà qui était assez stupide pour le déranger pendant ses jours de congés.

«-...Nâ-am*?

-AKHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-...Khouya***?

-C'EST HORRIIIIIIIIBLE! Marrakech...il...il...

-Il quoi Khouya?»

Des fois il se demande si son frère était une lumière ou un illuminé...

«-J-J'ai emmené 'iinjiltira chez moi pour qu'il visite mon pays...

-Et...?

-...Tu sais que Marrakech arrive à dresser les dromadaires?

-Je le sais oui...

-Et bien, Mustafa les a ligués contre Arthur...

-...Oh...

-Khra**** y en a un qui me regarde! Aide moi je t'en pris Ama-»

L'algérien raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres.

Savoir que son frère se faisait attaqué par un dromadaire est bien mieux que sa tranquillité.

Et non il n'était pas sadique!

* * *

*Nâ-am c'est «oui» en arabe.

**Akhi est un terme en arabe qu'on utilise pour parler de son frère.

*** c'est comme Akhi mais c'est en dialecte Algérien

****Khra c'est «merde» en arabe, enfin je crois x)


	3. Ah le travail

Titre: Arabie Saoudite et le travail

Raiting: K+

Pairing: Qatar x Arabie Saoudite

Contrainte: /

Personnages: Arabie Saoudite (Zoubir Al-Rashid), Qatar (Mehdi Al-Thani)

Qatar contemplait la nation Saoudienne, qui s'était endormi sur un gros tas de papier.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Saoudien de négligé son travail en se reposant dessus, mais le petit Qatarien ne lui en voulait pas.

De toute façon il travaillait trop.

Alors Mehdi marcha silencieusement, une couverture et un coussin dans les bras.

Il prit avec toute la délicatesse du monde la tête du Saoudien, puis la reposa sur la surface moelleuse. Il mit ensuite la couverture sur ses épaules, en veillant à bien le couvrir, puis quitta la pièce en toute discrétion.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le sourire qui était apparut sur les lèvres d'Arabie Saoudite.


	4. Les joies du téléphone arabe

Titre: Les joies du téléphone arabe

Raiting: K+

Pairing: SpaMano (Espagne x Romano)

Contrainte: /

Personnages: Espagne (Antonio Carriedo Fernandez) / Italie du Sud (Lovino Vargas)

Mention d'autres nations x)

Espagne avait découvert un nouveau jeu amusant: Le téléphone arabe.

Il décida d'aller le tester en allant voir une autre nation: Maroc.

«-Le téléphone arabe? J'adore ce jeu! Va y dis moi ta phrase!

-Attend je réfléchi...euh...''J'ai fait du riz pour le repas et je me suis habillé en bleu pour aller danser.''

-Aller j'y fooooonnnnnnnce!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-TUNISIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-Hm? Oh Akhi ça va?

-Bien sûr je pète la forme! En fait je cherche quelqu'un pour jouer au téléphone arabe!

-Si tu veux je la transmet à Taysir ou à Amazigh!

-Merci Marwa je t'adore! Alors la phrase est...attend que j'm'en souvienne...''J'ai fait du riz pour mon papa et je me suis habiller en bleu pour aller manger.''

-Oh c'est simple à retenir en fait!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

Algérie dévisageai sa sœur Tunisie, perplexe.

«-...T'es sûr?

-Sûr de sûr Akhi!

-...Si tu le dis...j'irai le dire à Egypte alors...»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Donc je dois dire cette phrase?

-C'est ce que m'a dis Marwa...

-...Je ferai passer le message à Libye alors...»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Elle n'est pas un peu bizarre ta phrase?

-Je sais mais c'est le jeu Libye...

-Ok pas grave! Je transmets le message à Syrie!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-...sérieux?

-C'est le jeu Taysir...

-Ok mais je fais ça que parce que tu me l'as demandé!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Hahahaha!

-Rigole pas! C'est Libye qui m'a dis ça!

-Ca va vraiment pas mieux vous...J'irai le dire à la première nation que je croiserai.

-Merci le vieux!»

Ah ces nations de nos jours...

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Tu es...sérieux...?

-C'est Syrie qui m'a dis ça, moi je transmets juste le message!

-Bah...je trouve ça un peu...étrange...

-C'est le jeu! Allez fais passer ça qu'on en parle plus!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Honhonhon tu as des fantasmes très étrange mon cher Grèce.

-Turquie m'a dis...de transmettre ça...

-Oh je vois, c'est le téléphone arabe c'est ça? Ne t'en fais pas Grand frère va transmettre ça bien comme il faut!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-WHAT?!

-Et oui c'est le jeu mon petit lapin!

-...Et tu crois que je vais transmettre ce message?!Tu te fous de moi?!

-C'est le téléphone arabe! Allez va dire ça à Alfred!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Hahahaha! Et tu veux que j'aille dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre?

-Shut up et obéis!

-Bon bon okay! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est drôle!

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Kesesesese et tu veux que j'aille dire ça à mon Bruder?

-Yes!

-Ok gamin! L'awesome Prusse fera passer le message!

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-...C'est quoi ça?

-Le téléphone arabe Luddy!

-...Et tu veux que j'aille dire cette horreur à Feliciano?

-Fais pas ta chochotte et vas-y!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Ve ve ve Oh je connais ce jeu! Maroc m'en a déjà parler!

-Donc tu es d'accord?

-Bien sûr Doitsu!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Fratello! Fratello!

-Quoi?!

-J'ai un message pour toi!

-...C'est encore cette histoire de téléphone arabe dont l'aut' connard veut absolument que j'y joue avec lui?

-Allez c'est drôle! En plus le message il te concerne!»

L'Italie du Sud finit par accepté, mais au fur et à mesure du message, son visage passa du blanc pâle au rouge pivoine.

«-J'VAIS LE BUTER!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Oh Lovi! Comment vas-»

Antonio n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçut une chaussure en pleine tête.

«-Aïe mais tu m'as fais mal Lovi!

-C'EST FAIT EXPRES CONNARD!

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

-T'AS OSER TRANSMETTRE CE MESSAGE DE MERDE A TOUT LE MONDE! J'AI L'AIR D'UNE SALOPE MAINTENANT!

-...Quel message?

-''J'ai fais hurler mon roma pour le repas et je ne me suis même pas déshabillé pour le bifler'' SAL PERVERS!»

OoOoOoOoOoO

«-Ca va Espagne? T'as pas l'air en forme!

-...C'est Romano...Apparemment le message est devenu n'importe quoi...

-Oh ça c'est les joies du téléphone arabe! Mais avoue que c'était marrant le résultat!

-...J'avoue que j'ai faillit rire quand mon p'tit Lovi me l'a dis...»


	5. Comment traumatisé un arabe?

Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas raciste envers les arabes (j'aurais l'air conne vu que j'suis maghrebine XD) ni sur les grecs (j'adore mon p'tit Héraklès :3)

Donc merci de ne pas me faire chier avec mes blagues de merdes :')

PS: Si vous avez des anecdotes sur les pays arabophones n'hésitez pas x)

Titre: Comment traumatisé un arabe

Raiting: K+

Pairing: Aucun

Contrainte: /

Personnages: Grèce (Héraklès Karpusi) / Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud) / Turquie (Sadiq Adnan)

«-Hey Héraklès! Comment les grecs prennent-ils le train?»

L'interpellé soupira, l'air las. Depuis quelques temps Maroc n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter des blagues sur son peuple, et y a pas à dire, le marocain était pire que Turquie en matière d'humour.

«-Comment?...

-Par derrière!»

...Là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase!

Une idée fleurit dans l'esprit du grec, qui fit rire intérieurement ce dernier.

«-Idriss...Tu savais que...Marine Le Pen avait du sang arabe?

-C'est vrai?!

-Oui...Sur son pare-choc...»

Bien plus tard, Turquie débarqua fou de rage.

«-Saleté de grec t'as foutu quoi à Idriss?! Il est entrain de serrer Tunisie dans ses bras en hurlant qu'il ne veut plus qu'elle aille en France!

-Moi? Oh rien...Je lui ai juste...raconté une blague...»

Intérieurement, la nation Grecque faisait une danse de la victoire.


	6. Mêêêêêêêêê

Titre: Mêêêê

Raiting: K+

Contrainte: /

Pairing: Aucun

Personnage: Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud) / Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud) / Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland) Syrie (Taysir Atassi) / Irak (Chayan Abass) / Arabie Saoudite (Zoubir Al-Rashid)

Pour Algérie, du bon pain frais avec de l'huile d'olive est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être de bonne humeur. Il en mangeait tellement que même Angleterre en était étonné.

D'ailleurs il se trouvait justement chez le britannique, entrain de savourer du pain avec de l'huile d'olive.

Les deux nations n'avaient pas l'habitude de se fréquenté, mais Angleterre aimait bien Algérie, de 1 car c'était le frère de Maroc, et de 2 car il était beaucoup plus sérieux que les autres nations.

En parlant du Maroc...

«-Algeria, ton téléphone...

-Ah...C'est sûrement Maghrib...»

Le brun décrocha son téléphone, l'éloignant de son oreille par réflexe.

«-DJAZAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-...Oui khouya?

-C'EST HORRIBLE!

-Si c'est pour me dire que Chayan t'as insulté d'hérétique tu peux tout de suite raccroché...

-C'est pas ça! K-Kharuf i-il

-Oh il est mort? Tu veux que je ramène des légumes et du pain?

-NAN! Il a disparut!

-Ah bah merde alors...

-T'as dis quoi là?!

-Rien rien...alors ce mouton?

-Je l'ai laissé dormir le temps que je fasse la prière, et après PLUS RIEN! MON BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-...Tu es vraiment mon frère?

-DJAZAIR!

-Je plaisantai...»

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

«-Oh ton thé est excellent Amazigh!

-Choukrane Arthur...

-HEY DJAZAIR!»

Syrie arriva, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'un gros sac avec quelques taches rouges était sur son épaule droite.

«-Tu pourra nous faire un de tes tajines? J'ai de la viande s'tu veux!

-Avec quel viande? Demanda Arthur

-Du mouton~

-...Il avait pas un nœud rose sur le crâne par hasard? Questionna Amazigh suspicieux

-Na-âm pourquoi?

-...Ok mais tu ramène le pain...

-Avec de l'huile d'olive si tu me fais aussi quelques brochettes~

-Marché conclut...»

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

«-ASSASSIN! TRAITRE! FAUX FRERE! COMMENT AS TU OSER!

-Calme toi Khouya, commença Algérie en esquivant une chaise, c'est pas moi qui a tué ce mouton, en plus j'pouvais pas gâcher la nourriture..

-Mon pauvre Kharouf...si doux et si gentil...

-Pff Kharouf, pouffa Syrie»

Le syrien se reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part d'Irak, qui dégustait sa brochette.

«-Au fait Taysir, tu l'as fais comment ta sauce?

-Oh j'ai mis des légumes et-

-OH PUTAIN Y A UN BOUT DE CERVEAU DANS LA SAUCE!»

C'était Arabie Saoudite qui avait crié, pâle comme la mort.

«-Ah merde j'ai mal visé...

-Taysir...

-Quoi? J'ai sauté la cervelle d'un angora que j'ai trouvé par hasard...

-Angora? Oh non...

-IL A BUTE LE CHAT DE TURQUIIIIIE! hurla Maroc horrifié

-ON EST MORT! gueula Irak

-...Mais quel idiot... murmura Algérie exaspéré»


	7. Blédard forever

Titre: Blédard forever

Raiting: K +

Contrainte: /

Pairing: Aucun

Personnages: Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud), France (Francis Bonnefoy), Syrie (Taysir Atassi), Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud), Arabie Saoudite (Zoubir Al-Rashid), Irak (Chayan Abass), Tunisie (Marwa Bensaoud)

Bonne lecture~

Maroc a toujours eu un accent...particulier...

Quand il parlait arabe c'était comme une mélodie pour les oreilles, mais quand Francis lui a apprit le français...

On va dire que c'était très drôle à entendre.

«-Allez Maroc montre à tout le monde que tu sais parler français!

-La*!

-Personne ne se moquera de toi...

-La!»

France soupira de lassitude, Idriss était vraiment quelqu'un de tétu...

«-Dis juste une phrase!

-La!

-Allons Maroc, pourquoi tu refuse? Demanda Arabie Saoudite curieux.

-La!

-Laissez tomber, il a peur des moqueries! Rigola Syrie.

-Mais c'est pas si terrible d'avoir un accent! S'exclama Irak

-Même Algérie a rigolé quand il a entendu sa voix, ALGERIE!

-Ah ouais quand même...murmura le Saoudien»

La nation algérienne détourna le regard, honteux. Tunisie laissa échappé un léger rire nerveux, tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

«-J'ai...aussi rigolé...Je suis tellement désolée Akhi! S'il te plaît, fais ça pour Faransa!

-...Ok...»

Maroc inspira un coup, avant de commencer à parler français.

«-Ci juste que ji peur di moqueries...Ti marre pas saloupard!»

Taysir s'était écrouler de rire, tandis que Irak pouffa discrètement. Arabie Saoudite haussa un sourcil alors qu'Algérie essaya en vain de ne pas rire.

«-En fait...Tu parle comme un blédard!

-Firme là counnard! Khra ji hooonte!»

La nation marocaine, rouge pivoine, planqua sa tête dans ses bras.

Non, plus jamais il ne reparlera français.


	8. Dans un magasin

**Titre: Dans un magasin...**

 **Raiting: K**

 **Paring: Aucun**

 **Contraite: /**

 **Personnage: Syrie (Taysir Atassi), Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Algérie et Syrie étaient tous les deux dans un petit magasin, quand Taysir déclara d'un seul coup:

«-Hé Djazair j'te pari que j'arrive à voler un twix!

-Ok...

-Madame! R'gardez derrière vous!»

Intriguée, la caissière se retourna, tandis que le syrien en profita pour prendre un twix.

«-Il n'y a rien monsieur...

-Ah bon? J'ai dû rêvé alors...»

Fier de lui, il se tourna vers l'algérien, qui n'avait pas l'air impressionner.

«-Moi je te pari que je peux faire mieux...

-Bah va y si t'es si fort!»

Avec un petit sourire, Algérie alla voir la caissière.

«-Madame, vous voulez que je vous fasse un tour de magie?

-Oh j'aimerai bien!

-Donnez moi juste un twix d'abord.»

La caissière obéit et lui passa la friandise. Amazigh ouvrit l'emballage et mangea le twix rapidement, surprenant la jeune femme.

«-Mais monsieur, et le tour de magie?»

Le sourire de l'algérien s'agrandit, tandis qu'il déclara:

«-Allez regarder dans la poche du syrien.»


	9. Petite fille afghane

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oui je sais ça fait un bail, me tapez pas D':

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud pour me faire pardonner :D

Bonne lecture~

 **Titre: Petite fille Afghane~**

 **Raiting: K+**

 **Pairing: Aucun**

 **Contrainte: /**

 **Personnages:Afghanistan (Chaïma Hanifa), Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud), Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud), Italie du Nord (Feliciano Vargas)**

 **Mention de: Biélorussie (Natalya Braginski), Russie (Ivan Braginski)**

Si il y avait bien une personne encore plus effrayante que Biélorussie, c'était bien Afghanistan.

Depuis leur première rencontre, Maroc avait peur d'elle.

Pourquoi?

«Cette fille est pas net Akhi! Moi je dis que c'est le Chaytan* qui veut ma peau!» S'exclamait Idriss à chaque fois.

Quand il s'agissait du Chaytan, Idriss devenait paranoïaque.

Donc ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

Ce qui y répondait, par contre, c'était l'étrange scène devant lui.

Chaïma était entrain de menacer Italie avec une arme à feu, et bizarrement ça le concernait.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais d'Amazigh où j'te bute!

-V-ve

-COMPRIS?!

-Chaïma?

La nation du Moyen Orient pâlit, puis se tourna vers Algérie qui avait l'air surpris.

-A-A-A-Amazigh j-je...

Brusquement elle s'enfuit, rouge pivoine, laissant le pauvre Italien confus et terrifié.

-Ca va Feli?

-E-Elle est folle ve...

Là, Algérie ne put qu'approuver.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Afghanistan était si obsédé par lui.

C'était effrayant.

FINI 8D

Petites explications:

*Chaytan: le Diable

Chaïma est un peu comme Biélorussie, elle est complètement folle d'Algérie, qui n'est pas son frère rassurez vous xD

C'est une Yandere, elle menace et blesse tous ceux qui fréquentent un peu trop Amazigh, mais quand elle est face à lui elle perd ses moyens et s'enfuit :')

Si je devais la décrire, je dirais qu'elle est brune avec les yeux marrons foncés, elle n'est pas hyper féminine. :D

Voilà voilà, à la prochaine~


	10. Combat épique

Hello~

J'ai remarqué ces derniers temps que beaucoup de gens adoraient Algérie, alors je crois que je vais écrire plus de chapitres sur lui :D

Bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Titre: Combat épique!**

 **Raiting: K**

 **Pairing: Aucun**

 **Contrainte: /**

 **Personnages: Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud) et Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud)**

* * *

Amazigh n'était pas du genre à abandonner un combat.

Les jambes bien positionnés, son couteau dans sa main droite, Algérie observa son adversaire.

Pour l'occasion, l'algérien avait remis son vieil uniforme de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et avait rasé la barbe qu'il avait laissé poussé depuis un moment.

Maintenant plus rien n'allait l'arrêter.

Même pas celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Pendant cinq minutes, personne ne fit de bruit, comme si les deux ennemis attendaient le bon moment pour attaquer.

Ce fut Amazigh qui chargea le premier, il tenta d'attraper son adversaire par la gorge mais celui-ci esquiva et riposta en griffant la Nation maghrébine.

Le combat dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Algérie réussisse à bloquer son adversaire au sol.

Fièrement, Amazigh tourna la tête vers Idriss, qui observait le combat, et lui montra d'un geste sa proie.

Maroc ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

«-C'est pas drôle khouya!

-Tu sais Akhi, voir que tu te bats avec une poule comme si t'étais encore en guerre est la chose la plus hilarante que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie!»


	11. L'été

Hey~

Ouais ça fait longtemp que j'ai pas posté de truc, désolé :c

Grâce à vous et à vos reviews j'ai eu la motivation d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres, merci beaucoup :D

En plus je me suis beaucoup attachée à Algérie et Maroc, ces deux frères qui sont toujours ensemble malgré leurs chamailleries xD

N'hésitez pas à me donner des thèmes :3

Bonne lecture~

Titre: L'été

Raiting: K

Pairing: Aucun

Contrainte: /

Personnages: Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud), Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud)

Mention de: Marrakech ( Mustafa Bensaoud), Tanger (Tawfiq Bensaoud), Rabat (Rayan Bensaoud).

Chaque été Amazigh retrouvait son frère dans une plage à Tanger, puis ils profitaient de la chaleur.

Cette période était pour eux un moment où ils pouvaient enfin être des vrais frères. Donc personne n'osait briser ces rares moments de complicité sous peine de finir en brochette.

«Akhi...

-Hum?»

Mais malheureusement certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

«Y a une tortue de mer qui me suit depuis tout à l'heure!

-Et?

-Bah ça me stresse!

-Peut-être qu'elle t'aime secrètement mais qu'elle n'ose pas t'aborder.

-C'est vrai?

-Nan.

-T'es méchant Akhi!»

En fait **beaucoup** de choses ne changeaient pas.


	12. Deux frères

**Nom: Deux frères**

 **Raiting: K+**

 **Pairing: /**

 **Contrainte: /**

 **Personnages: Algérie (Amazigh Bensaoud) / Maroc (Idriss Bensaoud)**

* * *

Algérie et Maroc se connaissaient tellement bien que ça en était effrayant.

Quand Algérie n'osait pas parler à quelqu'un, Maroc faisait venir cette personne.

Quand Maroc avait peur de blesser un proche, Algérie s'en chargeait pour lui.

Amazigh ramenait toujours plus de nourriture que nécessaire lors des réunions, car il savait que son frère était aussi tête-en-l'air qu'Espagne.

Idriss rendait toujours visite à Amazigh, car il savait que son frère était incapable de se faire des amis.

Il y avait des moments où Maroc était triste, alors Algérie l'emmenait prendre un thé.

Il y avait aussi ces moments où Algérie était heureux, alors Maroc lui rendait ses rares sourires.

Beaucoup de chose les avaient séparés. Les guerres, la haine, la souffrance.

Mais malgré tout ça ils faisaient tout pour se retrouver.

Car ils étaient bien plus qu'Algérie et Maroc, deux pays du Maghreb.

Ils étaient Amazigh et Idriss, deux frères qui veillaient l'un sur l'autre.


End file.
